Inside Town-God Temple Lair
The entrance to the Inside Town-God Temple Lair is located at (X:61 Y:66) in Town-God Temple, through a red crystal. There is no option to challenge this raid as a guild, so it must be done with a team code. The timer counts down upon entering the lair and no prints can be found here. Unlike the non-VIP raids, this has a 24 hour cooldown. Tasks *Climb up to the 6th floor and defeat White Servant of Death and Black Servant of Death. They both must be killed within a similar amount of time. *Defeat every monster on each floor to advance. First Floor Monsters Second Floor Monsters Third Floor Monsters Fourth Floor Monsters Fifth Floor Monsters Sixth Floor Monsters Tips *Fire weapons are a must to deal reasonable amounts of damage. **Make sure you bring plenty of attack/magic attack boosts as well to supplement this. *It is highly recommended to achieve at least 100 fire defense. 150 is preferable. **The White Servant of Death has an AoE that inflicts a wood debuff that cannot be blocked by spirits. This debuff starts at 99 and raises to 149 when he is low on health. ***If achieving 150 or even 100 is not possible, you will need to run away from him at the appropriate times. Blue AoE = 99 wood, Red AoE = 149 wood. **Sources of fire defense include: Southern Vermilion Shield, Secrets of the Fire Spirit, Fire Defense Pack, Fire Bronze Armor Stone, Ring of Fire Defence, Huxians Fire Fox Ears, and Fire Unicorn. ***Fire Bronze Armor Stone and Fire Defense Pack will not stack with each other. ***It would be extra beneficial to give the Southern Vermilion Shield a fire defense mod. Since the shield is inherently a fire shield, there is no real risk to mod that particular stat as the shield itself is situational. *As aforementioned, Black Servant of Death and White Servant of Death must be killed within a similar time. When one of them is killed, you have two minutes to kill the other one before the first one is revived. In other words, they will revive each other. **The revived servant will be at half HP and have higher stats, making the fight more difficult. This can be indicated by the increased size of the servant. *The Black Servant of Death and White Servant of Death have high physical defense and high magic defense respectively. Therefore, damaging classes on both side of the spectrum such as Wizard and Hunter are necessary. Their health regeneration is too high for only one damage type. **Magic attacks black, physical attacks white. *Dancer debuffs are ineffective since they will miss all the time on these two, so other supporting skills would be more useful. **Beware of bringing Fencer AoEs to try and give a fire attack boost to the team, because they will not stack with spirits. Rewards Each item in the treasure box's slot has a chance of appearing. Slot 1: *100 Guild Reputation Scrolls Slot 2: *100 Raid Token Slot 3: *10 1-Carat Red Diamond *10 1-Carat Yellow Diamond *10 1-Carat Blue Diamond *10 1-Carat Green Diamond *10 1-Carat Purple Diamond Slot 4: *Invincible Armor *Manticore Armor *Hurricane Hoodie *Foxy Foxtrot Fleece *Thunderstriker Slot 5: *Invincible Bracers *Manticore Wrist Guards *Gale-Force Gloves *Foxy Fox's Wristband *Lightning Bangle Slot 6: *100 Aquamarine (A) *100 Moonstone (A) *100 Ruby (A) Slot 7: *100 Spinel (A) *100 Amethyst (A) *100 Citrine (A) Slot 8: *100 Obsidian (A) *100 Turquoise (A) *100 Olivine (A) *100 Opal (A) Slot 9: *Lv 15 Strongbow Scroll *Lv 15 Flame Paper Scroll *Lv 15 Dragon's Call Scroll *Lv 10 Tiger and Dragon Slaying Scroll *Lv 10 Finding Enlightenment Scroll *Lv 10 Sharpened Arrow Scroll *Lv 10 Withered Earth Scroll *Lv 9 Withered Earth Scroll *Lv 15 Transfusion Tune Scroll *Lv 10 Soul Music Scroll Slot 10: *1-5 Wardrobe Space Expanding Scroll X *God Among Men Title Scroll *Fortification Onyx: Resistance (70-100, 10 Block, slot 1) *Fortification Onyx: Resistance (70-100, 15 Block, slot 1) *Helmet of King's Beloved Slot 11: *1 God of Force Gift Box *1 Fire Charm Gift Box Slot 12: *1 Black Servant of Death Token *1 White Servant of Death Token Slot 13: This item only has a 33% chance of dropping. *Hell's Resident Title Category:Lairs